


【一织陆】雪香

by Violainexxx



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violainexxx/pseuds/Violainexxx





	【一织陆】雪香

“和泉老师，您辛苦了！”

身后传来年轻后辈匆匆忙忙的招呼声，和泉一织把装着手信的纸袋放在行李箱上回过头，看向小跑着追上来的新人后辈作家高濑。高濑由美因为一路小跑追出来而微微喘气，她把绕在脖子上的羊毛围巾松了松，撑着墙柱长出一口气：“啊——追上了！”  
黑发青年礼貌地冲她点了点头，嗓音淡凉如初雪：“高瀬さん，您辛苦了。有什么事吗？”  
“啊、是……研讨会到今天就告一段落了，按原定计划接下来三天是自由观光交流时间。因为我负责和各位老师联络，所以问一句，和泉老师您是打算……？”  
“因为家里有些事，接下来的观光交流我就不参加了。”青年微微垂下眼睫，露出个温和却带着距离感的微笑，“希望不会给各位添麻烦。”  
高濑由美虽然性格开朗，但其实不太擅长和这种类型的人打交道。和泉一织看上去客客气气温和礼貌，但周身却总像萦绕着淡淡一层雪雾般的凉意，是会主动和人拉开距离的类型。她只好客客气气地鞠了一躬：“没这回事，远道而来辛苦您了。那么我会负责转达各位老师，您路上注意安全……！”  
和泉一织回了礼，便拉起行李箱出了旅馆门，往巴士站的方向走。  
新干线车站人不算多，站外的积雪被来往的行人踩得结结实实，冻在路边。难得停了半日的雪，微弱苍白的阳光透过云层漏在站台的地面上，一织站在站台候车处看了看手机，上午发送过去的的信息依旧显示未读；切换到推特刷新了一下对方账号的讯息，也没有更新动态。  
……换做平时，应该很快就会看手机了才对。  
青年两鬓略长的碎发柔软地往下坠，发梢落进深灰色的围巾里，头顶回响着车即将进站的广播声，他垂着眼睫又看了看手机屏幕，最终按下锁屏。  
不是没有尝试过拨打电话，但上午打过去的时候对方那边直接转接了语音信箱，不知道是不是有什么事要忙，但终归放心不下。这次为期一周的北海道研讨会算是告一段落，他索性翘了接下来的观光休息日，直接订票打算回家。

这是和泉一织和七濑陆在一起的第二个半月。  
冬末春初的气息已经逐渐由南到北吹拂而过，但北海道还是很冷，出发前陆还絮絮叨叨地往他的行李箱里塞保暖内衣和羊绒三件套，被一织无奈地坐在地板上一件件取出来整理好，再将多余的衣物一件件收进衣柜里。  
“只是参加为期一周的研讨会而已，不是搬家到北海道，您太夸张了。”  
“但是万一感冒就糟糕了喔？我希望一織能健健康康地出门、健健康康地回来嘛！”彼时年长一岁的恋人盘腿坐在自己身边，他的体温透过衣料温和地浸润过来，像个暖烘烘的小火炉。他边说边露出毫无阴霾的灿烂笑容，玛瑙色眸子弯成漂亮的月牙，“再说因为我会超——级超级想一織，想到会让你不断打喷嚏的地步，所以更要好好保暖才行，对吧？”  
“……根本是毫无逻辑的歪理。不过……唔，这个说法我接受了。”

……话是这么说，但不知道是不是身体太过健康的缘故，这一周间，一织完全没有打过喷嚏。  
回到东京已经是傍晚，他不想拖着行李箱拎着手信挤电车，干脆打了辆的士回家。  
两人从交往到决定同居没有耗费太多时间，在稍微看过户型后，很快确定了同租的房子。和泉一织到公寓楼下的时候太阳基本完全落下去了，他看了一眼手机，七濑陆还是没有回复。  
房子里不出意料一片漆黑，暖气也关了，空气里带着凉意。没有人在。一织打开客厅灯，把手信放在桌上，然后摸出手机给陆打电话。  
依旧是转接语音信箱。  
饶是他再冷静理智，也不由得开始胡思乱想了。七濑陆会不会是出门买东西的时候遇到了什么事？手机被偷了吗？还是没电了？他去哪里了？  
他越想越焦虑，把行李箱扔到一旁，装上手机和钱包就打算出门去找人。手指刚握上门把手，门锁另一侧便传来钥匙转动的声响。一织后退一步，不动声色地抬眼看着缓缓转开的防盗门，和门后穿着羽绒服的红发青年。青年半张脸埋在毛茸茸的围巾里，布料边缘露出一点勾起的浅色唇角，明亮的眸子带着欣喜满足的笑意，眼尾微微上挑。  
……也不知道是遇到了什么好事，笑得这么开心。  
七濑陆显然没料到恋人就在玄关等着自己，乍一看见屋里的大活人，吓得瞪圆眸子后退了一小步。他愣了半秒就反应过来，又惊又喜地伸手，无防备且毫不犹豫地扑了过去：“一織——！”  
他身上还带着细雪的凉意，手背触感冰凉，一织不由自主皱了皱眉，但还是圈着陆的腰接住了对方，将对方冰冷的手指裹进自己掌心。  
“一織不是还有三天才回来吗？研讨会提前结束了？啊、那边是不是很冷，衣服带够了？没有感冒吧？……”  
恋人的絮叨在耳畔不断回响，胸口被熨贴得发暖，一织垂下眼握住红发青年的手拉到唇畔呵了呵，感觉掌心冰凉的指节慢慢温暖起来，才松开手后退一步，转身去搬行李箱。  
陆念着念着逐渐发现不对劲，换作平时，絮絮叨叨的一方应该是一织才对……可黑发青年只是默不作声地把行李箱搬到客厅里，然后开始收拾东西。从进门以来，他就没有和自己说过一句话。  
屋里异样的沉默让陆不安起来，他脱下围巾和羽绒服，打开暖气，然后轻手轻脚地坐到客厅地毯上，帮对方收拾东西。  
“一織……？”陆用手指拨弄一下羊毛毯的软毛，侧过头去看对方。他略长的一侧鬓发顺着耳廓往下滑落，圆亮清澈的玛瑙色眸子映着客厅顶灯的橙黄色暖光，像夕阳下一泊熠熠生辉的湖，“……怎么了？你在生气吗？”  
黑发青年侧眸瞥了他一眼，一言不发地继续收拾东西，纤长眼睫如鸦羽般柔软地垂翘着，将眸底神色遮去大半。  
陆鼓起一侧脸颊，轻轻拽住一织的袖子，用目光无声地表达抗议。一织用余光瞥见恋人像小仓鼠一样鼓起来的脸蛋，有些想笑，但理智让他将笑意压了回去。他把换洗衣服装进洗衣袋里，将对方的手指从袖子上摘下，然后径自起身去阳台鼓捣洗衣机了。  
红发青年没有一点年上的样子，像被主人呵斥的狗狗一样耷拉下脑袋，没精打采地跟在恋人身后，从阳台门边可怜巴巴地探出脑袋。  
“一織……对不起嘛。”他带了点鼻音，委屈巴巴地小声嘟囔。  
“您知道自己做错什么了吗？”一织往瓶盖里倒消毒液，头也没回，语气淡淡地询问。  
“……唔。”陆噎了一下，声音压得更小了，“总、总之先道歉。”  
如果不是为了绷住架子，一织险些要笑出来了。他拧好消毒液的瓶盖，转身按住阳台门的门框：“请您让一下。”  
陆乖乖侧身让他进去，但眼神愈发委屈了，他跟在一织后面转悠了几圈，见黑发青年还是慢条斯理地洗衣服收衣服，看也不看自己一眼，终于有些火了，气鼓鼓地抓着背包进了卧室，把地板跺得咚咚响。  
一织背过身无声地笑了笑，装作没有听见，自顾自收拾好东西去洗澡。  
十几分钟后，卧室里传来七濑陆惊慌失措的一声大喊，随后红发青年握着手机冲出房间，恰好撞上洗完澡的和泉一织似笑非笑的目光。  
“一、一織……”陆欲哭无泪地举起手机，“今天有个唱见见面会，我被邀请参加，没注意到手机没电了……刚才充了电开机，才看到、看到……”  
“看到什么？”一织问。  
……看到和泉一织发的消息和数十个未接来电。  
陆说不出话了，握着手机手足无措地支吾，一织每逼近一步，他就不由自主后退一步，直到膝弯抵上床沿，一个重心不稳仰倒在双人床上。  
“下、下次我会好好给手机充满电才出门的，一織……有事出去也会提前跟一織说，对不起……唔。”剩下的字句尽数被堵回了唇齿间，柔软微烫的舌尖抵开他本就没有抵抗意愿的齿关，缠上去吮吻。  
一织撑着床铺将陆的下巴往上抬，红发青年柔软的颈线因而绷成了圆滑流畅的一道弧，在亲吻间断续发出几声短促的喘息，引来对方抚慰意味的温柔舔吻，他不由自主抬起手圈住了恋人的肩膀，却被对方握着手腕按回床上。  
“一織？”陆被亲得眸底泛起浅浅水汽，有点茫然地看着上方的一织。  
和泉一织是刚结束研讨会赶回来的，身上还穿着参加会议用的黑色夹绒修身衬衫。这种布料既保暖又不会过于厚重，恰好勾勒出他紧致颀长的腰线；因为屋里开了暖气，衬衫两颗顶扣被解开了，露出修长白皙的颈线和漂亮的锁骨窝。床头灯暖黄色温软的光如水一般顺着他发丝往下淌，流过颈侧和锁骨，最后在锁骨窝处凝成一小碗晃晃悠悠的、明亮闪烁的暖色，让人简直想凑上前去，掬一捧来尝。  
七濑陆的确想凑上去亲他，却被恋人一抬手按了回去。  
一织直起腰来居高临下地看着他，修长手指慢条斯理将两侧袖口解开挽起，露出骨节分明的雪白手腕和线条利落的小臂。  
隐约感觉到对方周身气场与平日不同的陆往后缩了缩，喉咙轻滚一下。他有些不安，却又本能般被一织身上的危险气息所吸引，不由自主地起了点反应，鼓胀部位绷在牛仔裤下看得清清楚楚，根本没有机会掩饰。  
年轻的作家似乎是笑了一声，几乎不费吹灰之力就将陆的下半身剥了个干净，随后不等对方缓冲，就将掌心贴上前去，松松握住已经抬起头的性器，状似漫不经心地撸了几下。  
陆哪里受得住这种撩拨，一织低垂的睫毛、微挑的唇角和低软的轻笑都仿佛浇在火上的一泼油，他整个人腾地烧起来，从趾尖到腿根都绷紧了，“一织在抚慰自己”这个事实带来的心理快慰远超于生理快感，陆扬起下巴捂着嘴喘息，又被身上的人握住手腕拉开，绵软断续的呻吟顿时氢气球般晃悠着飘上天花板。他在快感沉浮的间隙里感到后背被垫高了些，似乎是一织把枕头塞了过来。  
于是视线也随之抬高，暖黄光晕下的画面清晰呈现在眼前。  
一织的手是很漂亮的。他出生在中产人家，自小家人生活和满，毕业后靠一本悬疑推理作走红文学界，年纪轻轻就拥有了理想的工作。挫折虽有，但总体来说顺风顺水时居多，并没有吃过什么伤筋动骨的大苦。有说法是靠看手能粗略读出一个人的阅历，并非完全空穴来风。和泉一织一双手生得修长又漂亮，骨节齐整，指甲修剪得圆圆齐整，浅粉的指甲盖根掐一轮白色月牙；指腹和中指指侧因为长期敲键盘、握笔，长着薄薄的茧，除此之外肌肤全然光滑柔软……勉强能称上一句养尊处优。  
就是这样一双漂亮的手，这样一双平日里用来描绘命案、用来构建世界观和逻辑链的手，正在触碰自己、抚慰自己……陆的脑袋里嗡然作响，他迷迷糊糊地想，可是我会弄脏一织的。  
一织专注地垂着眼，将柔软掌心裹上柱身磨蹭，触感略显粗糙的指腹在头部和根部囊袋来回挑弄揉压，时轻时重地刺激敏感带。大片透明腺液和顶端溢出的少量白浊混杂着沾在他修长的指缝间，在床头灯光下泛起晶亮的光泽，他的手指每动一下，指缝间就发出令人心跳过速的黏腻水声。  
陆只扫了一眼就呼吸急促不敢再看，可那一眼的印象足够深刻，就算闭上眼、脑海里也会浮现出一织握着自己性器抚慰的画面，还搭配下身一波波往上涌的酥麻快感，在这样的刺激下陆根本没能坚持多久，柔软后腰蓦地绷紧向前一挺，两腿猛地向小腹方向缩起，喘息间夹杂着乱七八糟的呻吟，将对方的名字含在舌尖颠来倒去地念，尾音都带了哭腔。他浑身发着颤射了一织满满一手，还有小股白浊飞溅到了黑衬衫上，形成鲜明的黑白色对比。  
注意到恋人的呼吸开始急促，一织将手从陆的衣服下摆探进去，顺着腰线轻缓抚摸，同时俯下身在对方柔软唇角一下一下啄吻，直到身下人凌乱的喘息声渐渐平复。  
七濑陆好不容易缓过来一点，就见和泉一织抬起手来。他的掌心和手指都沾满了黏稠的白色浊液，也不知道是无意还是故意的，他垂眸捻了捻指腹，又缓缓将五指分开，白液便在指缝间牵出细细长长的丝，丝一拉长就断了，轻飘飘落在红发青年光裸的小腹上。  
……陆顿时又不好了，面红耳赤地抽几张纸巾按进一织掌心。  
但这样一轮下来，一织难免也起了反应，胯间发烫的鼓胀抵着陆的大腿擦过去，引起青年一阵轻微的战栗。陆暗暗给自己鼓了鼓劲，大着胆子撑着床铺往前凑了凑，因刚高潮过而含着情欲和水汽的玛瑙色眸子认真地望向对方：“……我也想帮一織，可以吗？”  
“您打算怎么做？”一织直着腰跪在床垫上，从声音听不太出他是高兴还是无动于衷。  
心知恋人肯定还在生气的陆稍微沮丧了一下，但很快打起了精神，他伸手按在黑发青年腿间，被那里的温度烫得轻轻吸了口气，随即毫不犹豫地将裤子解开，把绷在布料里的性器释放出来。  
火热柱身挺立在手指间，陆不得要领地抚慰了一阵，抬眼就看见一织尚且还算冷静的眼神。他的好胜心顿时被激发到了极致，学着恋人往日抚慰自己的模样，在一织开口制止之前埋头张口，将性器顶端含了进去。  
“な、っ……唔。”听见一织未出口的呼唤化作一声尾音低哑的闷哼，陆就知道自己找对了方向。他小心地收着牙齿，用口腔内最柔软的舌面和黏膜包裹头部磨蹭，舌尖扫过顶端小孔舔掉溢出的微涩腺液，然后一点点慢慢往下吞。  
一织将手指陷进他发丝间松松拽住，除了最开始那声闷哼外，他没有再发出偶尔低喘以外的其他任何声音。限于姿势问题，陆没办法去看一织现在的表情，只好舔弄得愈发卖力，数次将性器吞下大半，硬挺顶端在他紧致高热的咽口反复蹭顶。他从性器头部溢出的大量液体判断一织应该是很舒服，于是强忍下深喉带来的不适感，一边艰难吞吐一边不忘用舌面舔蹭柱身，来不及咽下的口津和腺液便顺着柱身一路淌到根部，亮晶晶地沾在耻毛上。  
一织努力将喘息声咽回喉咙里，想把埋在胯间的红色脑袋拉起来。但陆倔强的毛病偏偏在这时候犯了，他躲开一织的手，埋头舔吮性器轮廓，在吐出头部时还因为含得太紧，发出了细微的啾声。这还不够，他没有就此结束的意思，而是偏过头从柱身一侧往下细细吮吻，最后分别含住底端两侧的囊袋亲了亲，舌尖从两球之间舔蹭过去，同时还不忘用手指反复按揉被舔得湿漉漉的性器头部，含着湿润水汽的眸子像寻求夸奖一般自下而上望向恋人，眼尾微微向上挑着，饱含情欲的水红色一路蔓延到耳根。  
和泉一织无可奈何地闭了闭眼。他对七濑陆这样的眼神没有抵抗力，即使是打定主意要好好收拾对方一顿的此刻、也……能做到不把想法表露在脸上已经是极限了。  
他死死咬住下唇，手指不受控制地收紧拽住陆的发丝，硬是将高潮时的喘息压成了一声闷哼，低垂的纤长眼睫上沾着不知是生理泪水还是汗水的细碎水珠，暖气和情欲共同作用下闷出的细汗在他锁骨窝里凝成圆润的一滴，亮晶晶地闪着光。一织修长的眼尾也染上了浅浅的润红，落在七濑陆眼里便是一片火烧连云般的泼天艳色，直烧得他喉咙发干。  
陆被股股射出的浓腻白浊溅了满脸，他探出舌尖想去舔唇畔的液体，却被一织制止，用纸巾仔仔细细地擦了个净。  
“……呼嘿嘿。”陆心满意足地傻乎乎笑了一声，乖乖抬起头让恋人用纸巾给自己擦脸，“一織舒服吗？”  
一织握着纸巾的手略微顿了顿，随即三两下将剩余的白浊拭净，转手将纸巾抛进垃圾桶里。陆半天没等到回答，茫然地抬眸看了眼，恰好撞上恋人的目光——笑意不甚明显，甚至有点发凉的目光。  
“……一織？”  
“七瀬さん总会做一些出乎我意料的事，我并不讨厌，不如说很喜欢。”和泉一织轻声道，“但至少今晚……希望您能乖乖听我的话。”  
“诶、听话是指……”  
黑发的年轻作家无声地笑了笑，探身从床头柜抽屉里取出一瓶已经开过封的润滑液，慢条斯理地将内容物倒在自己掌心熨热。透明的黏稠液体从他指缝间不断往下滑，他淡淡道：“那么，就从现在开始吧。”

床头灯被调暗了几分，暧昧的暖黄色光流铺洒在床单上，顺着布料的褶皱向四周淌落，开足暖气的房间里回响着湿润的咕啾搅动声和断续绵软的喘息，光是听到就令人耳根发烧。  
作家的手指出乎意料地灵活，指腹捻着早已摸清部位的敏感带一下一下轻重交杂地揉，七濑陆感觉自己被体内搅弄的手指堪堪吊在濒死的边缘，顶灯的光落在他瞳孔里化成湿漉漉的一汪黄昏色湖泊，他想咬住什么把自己的声音堵回去，可双手都被占用着，实在没有办法。  
和泉一织跪坐在他腿间，将他的臀部抬高靠在自己腿上。这个姿势让陆的下半身抬得很高，倒是方便扩张，但下身黏糊糊湿漉漉的画面也因此完全落入红发青年眼中，他羞得耳根发烫，只觉得整个人无处着力，几乎要软绵绵地陷进床垫里。  
感觉到身下恋人的腰越来越软，一织抬眸轻飘飘地提醒了一句：“七瀬さん，请您自己把腿抱好。”  
陆迷迷糊糊地下意识照做，勾着自己温暖的膝弯又往上抬了抬，双腿几乎被他抱到了胸口，臀缝间含着三根手指的湿软入口便完全暴露在一织的视线下。  
就是这不多不少的三根手指，在软肉间辗转、揉压，几乎把陆折腾得昏过去。  
平时做的时候一织多少会照顾到陆的承受能力，可今天他却像是变了个人，专门捡着会让陆难受的部位刺激。甬道内上侧微硬的一点被他反复揉捻至润红微肿，令小腹发酸的快感随着手指每一次动作噼里啪啦地炸开，顺着脊椎往上流窜。陆难耐地仰高下巴喘息，迫切想咬住什么来缓解体内越积越高的快感，但周身关节都软得无处着力，脑袋里只剩下混乱的嗡鸣，后方甬道在反复开拓刺激下变得黏软滑热，融化的润滑液和体液乱七八糟地混在一起淌遍腿根。他抵着枕头小声哽咽着摇头，柔软的火色短发被蹭得乱七八糟，支棱出几绺黏在冒着细汗的脸颊上，也记不清自己是不是带着哭腔说了些服软的话，但一织还是没有放过他。年下的恋人只是带着安抚意味在他发烫的耳根细碎亲了一阵，就微微屈起手指，指节顶上微肿腺点打着转碾了几圈，随后用修剪圆润的指甲抵着软肉轻轻地来回刮蹭。  
这刺激委实过分了。  
和泉一织眼见着本已浑身无力的恋人突然全身绷紧，柔软后腰径直拉出一道拱桥，连脚背都绷直了。他玛瑙色的眸子微微涣散，能唱出无数动人旋律的美好嗓音颤颤悠悠地拔高，尾音则虚软地坠下去，带出一声一波三折的、饱含情欲的绵长颤音。陆没有射，他被一织直接带上了干高潮，性器顶端颤动着吐出大片大片透明的滑腻腺液。  
如果……如果房间里的暖气温度再高一点，自己恐怕会就这样化成一摊水，洇进床单和垫子里。陆意识模糊地想。他整个人都在往外冒汗，发丝和睫毛湿漉漉地黏在成小绺，性器吐出的滑腻腺液和融化得乱七八糟的润滑液混在一起，黏黏糊糊地挂在会阴和腿根，就连声音也是……喘息间都带着糖水般的甜味。  
有那么片刻，陆甚至有了在盛夏的酷暑中做爱的错觉。一织把手指抽出去时，他几乎感到了庆幸——再这样刺激下去，自己恐怕真的会丢脸地晕过去。  
一织伸过来的手动作很温柔。陆迷迷糊糊地被人从床上捞起来，细碎温软的亲吻落在他眉心、眼角和鼻梁上。他将下巴靠在一织肩窝里，恋人略长的细软鬓发就在颊侧轻扫而过，陆动了动鼻子，在一织颈侧隐约的凛冽雪香中渐渐放松下来。  
说来奇怪，他曾经跟一织提过香气的事，但一织用的是不留香的淡香型沐浴乳，平时也没有喷香水的习惯，且他本人表示从来没有闻到过。  
可是陆很喜欢。一织身上的气息不同于草木或是花果那种能让人联想到实物的香气，他的气息更像是……扑进初冬新落的干净雪堆中时，嗅到的那股清冽飘渺的味道。他想了想，觉得这也许就是他在书上看到过的，所谓费洛蒙的味道。这种传言在恋人之间有催情作用的激素没有确切的气味描述，也没有得到透彻的科学研究，但陆觉得或许确有其事。不知道为什么，现在闻到一织颈侧的冷冽香气，他就控制不住地全身发烫，只想好好亲亲一织，不管亲哪里都行，只要能肌肤相触，就——  
陆脚下一空，从混乱的思绪中回过神来，在下床的过程里险些腿软摔倒。他借一织托着自己腰腹的力度勉强站直身，有些茫然地跟着对方走了两步，然后被年下的恋人从身后扶稳腰，站定在卧室的穿衣镜前。  
卧室的顶灯没开，只将两盏床头灯调暗了些，因此房间里光线尚算昏暗，镜子里朦胧映出红发青年赤裸的下身和被扯开挂在手肘上皱巴巴的衬衫。他有些不安地想回头看身后的人，却被对方轻柔圈住腰身往前推，抬起微微汗湿的掌心按在冰凉的镜面上，引起五指一阵轻微战栗。  
“一織、要做什……哈啊、唔……！”  
修长两指再次挤入被细细扩张后兀自收缩的红润穴口，径直顶到指根在紧致内部转了一圈，陆被刺激得从尾椎激灵到后脖颈，内壁还没来得及反应缩紧，身后人便将手指重新抽了出去，换上圆润硬热的物事顶上入口。他做好了下一刻便被贯穿填满的准备，一织却迟迟没有动作。高热的性器头部只在湿润穴口来回磨蹭顶弄，时不时挤开软肉顶进去一小截，感受到内部开始收吮又马上抽出，像极了无声的折磨。  
陆难受得恨不得回头咬对方，他把发烫的额头抵在光滑镜面上降温，闭上眼刻意回避镜子里映出的景象，后方被反复撩拨激起的空虚感像枚越涨越大的空心气球，他觉得自己快疯了，可平时一向温柔的恋人这次却怎么也不肯给他个痛快。  
“い、一織，不要这样……唔、进来吧……？”  
他终于忍不住示软了，尾音带了点撒娇和委屈的意味，忍下羞耻感主动向后靠，想和对方贴得更近一些。  
身后的人似乎轻轻笑了一声，温热吐息就洒在陆耳畔，他的耳垂很快烧成了通透的红色。  
“那就如您所愿吧。”  
一织咬住恋人通红的耳珠，略显粗糙的舌苔贴着敏感软肉重重摩擦，在陆捂着嘴呜咽出声的同时，从对方臀缝间湿漉漉的软滑入口径直挤入。内壁绞得太紧，刚进去一小截就受到了极大的阻力，他便向后抽出小段，再慢慢浅浅地磨进去，如是来回往复，一点点一点点往深处凿去。  
站立姿势本就比平常夹得更紧，导致进入过程极其缓慢，是真正将紧缩着的内壁一寸一寸碾平拓开，触感清晰得令头皮发麻，柱身压过的每一处软肉都在战栗痉挛，仿佛是要牢牢记住对方的形状。陆连腿根都在发颤，咬着食指指节断断续续地哽咽，他也不知道自己为什么要哭，但扑簌簌的眼泪就是止不住。  
黑发青年似乎轻叹了口气，他凑上前安抚般亲吻恋人的耳后，温暖胸膛覆上对方露出一半的后背，随后从柔软耳根一路吻到颈侧，吮出一串浅浅的、桃花瓣般的吻痕。  
他的手掌贴着年上恋人的大腿内侧往下滑，勾起一侧温暖柔软的膝窝向侧上方折起，随后不等对方反应，便重重一挺腰，将自己毫无保留地彻底送了进去，顶端碾过腺点挤进滑腻的软肉深处，囊袋拍打对方湿漉漉的会阴，发出了不小的一声脆响。  
“！……！？…………！！”  
七濑陆甚至没能叫出声。他的呻吟全被这一下顶碎顶断了，只从喉咙里逸出一声颤抖的气音。  
他整个人霎时间软了下去，险些没能站稳，后腰就在和泉一织眼前往下塌，同臀部和肩颈连成光滑起伏的一道曲线。他后背那道脊柱沟在暗光下显得深且柔软，隐进揉皱的衬衫里，再从衬衫下摆穿出来，与股沟隐隐相连。一织用指腹碾着他后背的浅沟一路往下，修长手指滑进臀缝里，似有若无地擦过被撑平撑开的微肿穴口，最后落在湿腻会阴，不轻不重地画着圈揉了揉。  
“啊、等、ひお……呜！”  
陆带着哭腔失声叫出来，要不是一织一只手托着他小腹，他已经撑着镜子跪倒在地板上了。他身前性器吐出的滑腻腺液尚在滴滴答答往下淌，会阴处的刺激令穴肉痉挛着一缩一缩，每一次抽动都将柱身往里吮得更深。  
一织被绞得险些闷哼，忍不住俯身咬住陆沾着细汗的后颈，他握住对方柔韧的腰线往上抬，向后抽出大半，再次碾开绞紧的内壁重重撞进去，穴口内嫩红的软肉被带出又翻入。  
陆被身后的大力顶弄撞得一耸一耸，攻势来得太快太猛，甚至逼得他小幅度踮起了脚尖。他攥紧穿衣镜的边缘努力稳住重心，还在摇晃间空出一只手想去握住一织的手，被撞碎的柔软呻吟里带着颤抖的泣音。  
“嗯、哈啊……一織，你是不是不、不开心……？对不起、下次……不会了，呜……！”  
一织的眼睫沾着细碎汗珠，他垂眼看着陆向后摸索的手，到底还是心软了。他伸手握住恋人温热微潮的手掌，修长手指扣紧对方五指按在镜面上，另只手将陆的膝弯又向上提了提，然后轻柔地将唇瓣贴在对方后颈的咬痕上吮吻。  
“……抱歉，七瀬さん。我有点过分了。”他终于肯开口说话，尾音低软略哑，似乎在努力压着浓烈的情欲，“……弄疼您了吗？”  
陆小口抽着气摇摇头，他握住一织温暖的手指拉到唇边亲了亲，湿漉漉的玛瑙色眸子从镜子里带着笑意看向对方：“……没有哦。所以一織为什么生气？不止是手机的原因吧……？”  
两人在一起的时间并不算久，但天生的契合度和准确到可怕的直觉常常能让他准确猜中和泉一织的心思。  
“……哈啊。”一织从后方埋进恋人的肩窝里轻叹了口气，“是我的问题。”  
“……七瀬さん刚回来的时候，不是笑得很开心吗？”黑发青年说着，耳根隐隐有些泛红，似乎是不好意思了，“‘原来除了我以外也有人能让七瀬さん笑得那么开心’……是想着这种事，所以才……对不起。”  
陆明显愣了一下，半晌才反应过来，哭笑不得又有些火大地向后仰头，轻轻撞了一下对方的额头：“……和粉丝们见面了很开心是理所当然的吧！这、这性质根本不一样，一織是笨蛋吗、呃……唔……！”  
他还没来得及对恋人说教，深埋在体内的硬挺柱身就又动了。但这次抽送的幅度又浅又轻柔，和方才的粗暴顶撞全然不同，是一织独有的、能浸润到灵魂深处的温柔。缓慢抽送令每一次顶弄的触感都极其清晰，陆能感觉到伞头凸起的边缘部位在绵软内壁上刮蹭，甚至勾住了腺点一带的敏感软肉，来来回回地挤压。  
“ひ、不行、不……那里，不要再——呜呜！会死的……真的会……！我不行，那里太舒服了……一織不要、不要、一織ぃ…………！！”  
在这样温柔的蹭弄下，仿佛有电流从小腹噼里啪啦一路炸到指尖，陆根本控制不住自己的声音，倒不如说连思考能力都丢了个干净，他按着镜子的手指用力得指节发白，耳畔回荡着两人交杂的急促喘息和自己迷乱的呻吟，他记不清自己迷迷糊糊间都说了些什么，坦然说好舒服有过，哭着说不行了也有过，到最后耳朵里只剩下隐约的嗡鸣声。  
一织托着陆的下巴让他抬起头看向镜子，镜面清晰映出两人交缠的身影。  
陆裸露在外的小麦色肌肤上布满情欲意味的红晕，颈侧肩窝落着数枚花瓣状的吻痕，挺立在小腹前的性器随动作小幅度摇晃，顶端滴落略显浑浊的体液；他一条腿被一织抱起来抬高，含着性器根部小幅度收缩的红肿穴口完完全全映进了镜子里，交合处边缘还挂着被磨成细碎白沫的润滑液。  
陆的眸底闪着湿漉漉的水光，他耳尖烧得发烫，闭上眼不肯去看，却又被在耳畔又亲又舔的一织哄着睁开眼，一边哭一边看着镜子里的景象，喘息声被身后人顶得一哽一哽。  
“……七瀬さん咬得太紧了。”  
一织低软的尾音里压着轻喘，他湿漉漉的眼睫和修长眼尾连成一道斜飞的墨线，同眼尾那片绝艳的淡色红晕一对比，便显出浓墨重彩的隽美来，“我会忍不住射进去的……”  
他绀色的眸子压在睫羽下，眸底带着点似笑非笑的微凉的光，只被这么简简单单地瞥了一眼，陆就不由自主地发着颤再次绞紧对方，直到囊袋和穴口紧紧相贴。一织身上的黑色衬衫在纠缠间被扯下去了些，领口露出大片肩颈和修长锁骨，皮肤在黑色布料的映衬对比下白得像雪。明明是这么……堪称清秀漂亮的一个人，还要比自己小上半岁，从身后顶上来的时候却强势得让人根本无法反抗。  
“一織、射进来……”陆几乎要被送上顶峰，离最后极致的快感只差临门一脚，他哽咽着抬起腰向后靠，本能般用甬道内的敏感带去找对方的性器顶端磨蹭，“呜、射进来，没关系的……！一織ぃ……！求你了……”  
黑发青年蹙着眉埋头咬住恋人的肩窝，却没有用力，只是用齿尖贴着柔软肌肤磨了磨，尔后在那片皮肤上落了个吻痕。  
他没有说话，只是伸手揽住陆发软的腰腹圈进怀里，膝盖顶进对方腿间、令双腿分得再开些，然后如同抓住了对方死穴一般，死死捺着甬道内发烫的敏感带顶蹭。数十下激烈的抽送后，他在红发青年略显沙哑且蓦然拔高的柔软呻吟声中用力碾上腺点，随即被抽搐紧缩的内壁夹得闷哼一声，顶着那片软肉射了精，大股浓腻液体灌进甬道内，又被紧缩的内壁挤得往回倒流，温凉粘稠的白液没过柱身，再从交合处溢出来。  
两人几乎是同时攀顶，陆连瞳孔都散开了，整个人像刚从水里捞出来般湿漉漉的，他射出的白浊甚至溅上了镜子，还恰好落在自己倒影的小腹处，顺着镜面缓缓往下淌。  
他腿软得根本站不住，被一织抱着慢慢往下滑，最后软倒在地板上靠进恋人怀里，急促喘息声在后颈处安抚的亲吻下逐渐平息下来。  
“……您还好吗，七瀬さん……？”一织从后面一下一下啄吻他耳根，最初生气时冷冽的气势已经散了个干净，耳根泛着红，有点不好意思地放软了嗓音，“……对不起。现在就带您去清理。”  
“……哈啊，再等一下！”陆还在小幅度地喘气，他握着一织的手转过上半身，伸手一把抱住对方肩膀，心满意足地贴上去蹭了蹭，“我没事的，再等一下……一下就好。”  
“……嗯。”  
“一織。以后如果还遇到类似的事，一織觉得不开心，一定要好好告诉我。”红发青年微微瞪大玛瑙色眸子，认真地看着对方，“一織是我最喜欢的……我最重要的人，所以我想让一織开心。答应我好不好？”  
“我知道了……您不要一本正经地说这种话。”他年下的恋人忍不住偏开头轻咳一声，“下次我会记住的。”  
“……嘿嘿。嗯！好孩子！”  
和泉一织的害羞来得快去得也快，他伸手扶住七濑陆的腰，嗓音淡淡地道：“我已经成年很久了，七瀬さん。好了，您把手搭上来，我抱您去洗澡。”  
“啊、害羞时间超短……？好可惜……唔，那就麻烦Iori老师了喔？”  
“您客气了，R老师。”

fin


End file.
